poetikharsfandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Andre Breton
André Breton (d. 19 Şubat 1896 – ö. 28 Eylül 1966) Fransız şair, deneme yazarı, eleştirmen ve editör, Paul Eluard, Josef Agnon, Luis Bunuel, Salvador Dalí ve Jean Cocteau'nun da içinde bulunduğu sürrealist akımın kurucusu. Hayatı thumb|right|André BretonAndre Breton, 18 Şubat 1896'da Normandiya'da doğdu. Çocukluğunu Britanya sahillerinde geçiren yazar, ilk şiir denemelerini burada yazdı. Gençlik döneminde, 24 yaşında Seine nehrine atlayarak intihar eden yazar Jacques Vache ile tanışması, Breton'un edebiyat yaşamında önemli bir rol oynadı. Vache'in savaşa ve sanata bakışı sürrealist akımın oluşmasında referans alındı. Breton, Vache'in savaş sırasında yazdığı mektuplar üzerine dört deneme yazdı. Tıp ve psikiyatri eğitimi alan Breton, 1921'de Viyena'da Freud'la tanıştı. I. Dünya Savaşı'nda nöroloji koğuşunda çalışırken, Freudçu psikanalist yöntemlerini hastaların tedavisinde kullandı. DADA süreci 1916 yılında Dadaist gruba katılan Breton, 1919 yılında Louis Aragon ve Philippe Soupault ile birlikte Edebiyat adlı dergiyi kurdu. 1924 yılında Sürrealist Manifesto'yu yazarak Gerçeküstücü akımın kurucusu oldu. Freund'un psikanalitik kuramından etkilenerek oluşturduğu otomatizm tekniğiyle ilk kitabı Manyetik Çayırlar'ı(Les Champs Magnétiques) yazdı. Paul Éluard, René Crevel, Michel Leiris, Benjamin Peret, Antonin Artaud ve Robert Desnos gibi genç şair ve yazarlarla birlikte çıkarttığı Gerçeküstücü Devrim dergisinin editörü oldu. Andre Breton ve meslektaşlarına göre, insan ve sanat ancak bilinçaltı serbest bırakıldığında özgür olabilirdi. Hieronymus Bosch ve James Ensor gibi ressamların eserlerinden ve Arthur Rimbaud`nun özgür sanat anlayışından yola çıkarak otomatizm tekniğini geliştirdiler. Politik arenada Marksist düşünceyi savunan Breton, 1927 yılında Fransız Komünist Partisi'ne katıldı. Ancak 1933 yılında partiden atılmasıyla birlikte geçimini bir sanat galerisi işleterek sağladı. Sürrealizm 1929 yılında ikinci manifestosu ile birlikte 1930'lu yıllarda bir çok şiiri ve Çılgın Aşk ve Nadja isimli öyküleri de yayınlandı. 1932 yılında en yakın çalışma arkadaşı Louis Aragon ile bağını tümüyle koparan şair, sanat ve edebiyat üzerine konferanslar vermek için gittiği Meksika'da bir çok kez Troçki ile bir araya geldi. İkisi birlikte '' Özgür Sanat Devrimi İçin'' manifestosunu yayınladılar. Ancak II. Dünya Savaşı'nın patlak vermesi üzerine Amerika Birleşik Devletleri'ne gitti ve New York'da gerçeküstücü bir sergi düzenledi ve VVV''adlı dergiyi çıkardı. 1946 yılında Paris'e geri dönen Breton, Cezayir'deki Fransız sömürgeciliğine karşı ''121'in Manifestosu''nu yazdı. 1959 yılında İspanya'da, daha sonra aralarında anlaşmazlık çıkacağı Salvador Dalí, Joan Miro, Enrique Tábara ve Eugenio Granell gibi gerçeküstücü sanatçıların eserlerini yer aldığı ''Gerçeküstücülük Evi segisini düzenledi. Ölümüne dek sanatsal ve siyasi alandaki birçok etkinlikte faal bir rol üstlenen Breton üç kez evlendi. 28 Eylül1966 yılında, yetmiş yaşındayken Paris'te öldü. Yapıtları Nadja (1928) and Mad Love (L'Amour fou) (1937). * Mont de piété, 1919 * S'il Vous Plaît, 1920 - If You Please * Les Champs magnétiques, 1920 – The Magnetic Fields * Manifeste du surréalisme, 1924 – The Surrealist Manifesto * Les Pas Perdus, 1924 – The Lost Steps * Poisson soluble, 1924 – Soluble Fish * Un Cadavre, 1924 – A Corpse * Légitime Défense, 1926 – Legitimate Defense * Le Surréalisme et la peinture, 1926 – Surrealism and Painting * Nadja, 1928 – Nadja * L'Immaculée Conception, 1930 – The Immaculate Conception * Deuxième Manifeste du surréalisme, 1930 – The Second Manifesto of Surrealism * Ralentir travaux, 1930 – Slow Down Works * La Revolver à cheveux blancs, 1932 – The Revolver Has White Hair * Les Vases communicants, 1932 – The Communicating Vessels * Le Message automatique; 1933 – The Automatic Message * Qu'est-ce que le surréalisme, 1934 – What Is Surrealism * L'Air de l'eau, 1934 – Looks Like Water * Point du Jour, 1934 – Not of the Day * Position politique du surréalisme, 1935 – The Political Position of Surrealism * Notes sur la poésie, 1936 (with Paul Éluard) – Notes on Poetry * L'Amour fou, 1937 – Mad Love * Point du jour, 1937 * Dictionnaire abrégé du surréalisme, 1938 (with Paul Éluard) – Abridged Dictionary of Surrealism * Manifesto for an Independent Revolutionary Art, 1938 (with Leon Trotsky) * Fata Morgana, 1940 * Anthologie de l'humour noir, 1940 – Anthology of Black Humor * Arcane 17, 1945 – Arcane 17 * Jeunes Cerisiers garantis contre les lièvres, 1946 – Young Cherry Trees Secured against Hares * Ode à Charles Fourier, 1947 – Ode to Charles Fourier * Yves Tanguy, 1947 * Poèmes 1919–48, 1948 * La Lampe dans l'horloge, 1948 – The Lamp in the Clock * Martinique, charmeuse de serpents, 1948 * Entretiens, 1952 – Discussions * La Clé des champs, 1953 – The Key of the Fields * Farouche à quatre feuilles, 1954 (with Lise Deharme, Julien Gracq, Jean Tardieu) – Wild to Four Leaves * Les Manifestes du surréalisme, 1955 – The Manifestoes of Surrealism * L'Art magique, 1957 – The Magic Art * Constellations, 1958 * Le la, 1961 * Selected Poems, 1969 * Perspective cavalière, 1970 * What is Surrealism? Selected Poems, 1978 * Poems of André Breton, 1982 Kategori:Öncüler Kategori:Sürrealizm